The Bat, Vol 1: Origin of the Knight
by BalorClubMember01
Summary: This is the first in my new line of stories. Please enjoy! This is the story of how the Batman came to be... the Batman... I guess, and fought the bad guy. Please read and review!
1. Prologue

_**Hey guys. This is my first story in my new universe. Please give me feedback on this. I have no idea when Bruce's birthday is, by the way, but I'm saying it was February 19, 1984. That means that his parents died in 1992. By the way, I own nothing in this story. Enjoy!**_

Bruce Wayne never wanted his lifestyle as Batman. Gotham's Savior. The Dark Knight. But he had no choice. He was the only child of Thomas and Martha Wayne, and the sole heir to their fortune and company, Wayne Enterprises. It all happened on Bruce's mother's birthday, December 9, 1992. The Wayne's had gone to a production at the Monarch Theater, when Bruce fell asleep and had a nightmare. The figure in his dream seemed to be human, but it had large pointed ears and wings. Bruce edged towards it, slowly, until it hissed, spread its wings, and flew towards him. Bruce woke, screaming and sweating, clinging to his mother.

"Are you OK, Bruce?" She said.

"Yeah," He lied. "Just a nightmare."

"Do you want to leave?" She asked.

"No, it's fine." Bruce replied.

"Don't be silly," She said. "Tom, we're leaving."

"Coming, honey." Tom said. They exited the theater and started walking down the street. There was a great crowd outside, and travelling by foot was very difficult. Tom led them into an alleyway behind the building.

"Are you sure this is the right way, honey?" Martha said.

"It's a shortcut," He had assured. "Don't be scared, Bruce. Not long now."

As they were walking, someone appeared in front of them. The Wayne's went to turn around, but another man was behind them. The man in front reached into his coat, and pulled something out that Bruce couldn't see. It appeared to be a firearm of some sort.

"Give us your wallet, and the watch," the man said, "and we won't hurt you."

"OK, just take it easy," Tom said, handing over his valuables. "We don't want any trouble."

"You won't get it." The man behind them said.

"Because you'll be dead."

BANG!

"TOM! OH GOD TOM!" Martha screamed.

"Quiet, lady." One of the men said, and another shot was fired.

"Mommy!" Bruce screeched.

"Should we kill him too, Joe?" The man behind him asked.

"No," The man called Joe said. "He's only a kid."

"Fine. Let's scram before the cops get here." The man behind them said.

"Good idea." Joe said. They ran off, leaving Bruce alone with his dead parents. A fire lit inside Bruce's soul that day. He felt a grief like none that he had ever felt before. He felt alone. Afraid.

He felt angry.

He felt something he had never felt before.

His parents had been taken away.

The people he loved the most.

And he was going to make sure that the same fate didn't come to anyone else.


	2. The Challenges

**_I am making my own origins, but it involves Ra's, a blue poppy (Because I like that) and the League of Assassins. About the first quarter of this story will be dedicated to th League of Assassins, and the rest to fighting the bad guy (I'm not telling you who because you need to pick up on the clues that I'll give you). Please enjoy!_**

 ** _16 Years Later..._**

 ** _4 August 2008..._**

 ** _The Himalayas..._**

"Come on, Wayne. Breakfast's being served." One of the many guards of this prison said. Breakfast was usually some old, grey slop from the nearby village. Bruce had been here for 5 years now, but he doesn't know how he ended up in Nepal. All he knew was that he was 19 and partying, when men burst in and took him hostage. They flew him on a plane, but Bruce didn't know where. Evidently, he ended up in a jail cell in the middle of the Himalayan Mountains. Quite an odd fate, really, but he had gotten used to life in prison.

Just as he expected, Breakfast was the same. He was the youngest guy there, being only 24 years old, and all the other men started to pick on him.

"Hey, look! Brucey just came in!" The biggest guy shouted.

"Let's make him our bitch before he eats!" Another guy said.

Bruce was used to it. As he was walking over to get his food, he felt a large hand connect with his spine, and he tumbled to the ground. A foot crashed down on his head, causing him to scream in pain. Pained, broken, bruised, he rose to his feet. The men were shocked.

"Bring it on!" Bruce screamed at them, spitting blood out of his mouth. One of the men attacked, but Bruce dodged it and struck him in the gut with a powerful kick. Another man advanced, but Bruce parried his fist and headbutted him hard in the face.

"Don't let him hitcha, you idiot!" The biggest guy screamed. Bruce took down all of his minions, until there was only him and Bruce left. Before either of them could attack, guards surrounded them and subdued the pair. Bruce was dragged away from the cafeteria, leaving about eight people writhing in pain on the ground. There was something unusual about these people, they were dressed in black and had swords in their belt. One of them thrust a flower at Bruce, who didn't know what to do with it.

"Take this to the building up there. Give it to me, and then be ready for training." He said.

In a cloud of smoke, the men disappeared, leaving Bruce alone.

He took the flower, which resembled a poppy, but instead of the usual red, it was blue. He decided to leave that night, to get away from the guards as quickly as possible, before he was locked in solitary confinement.

 _ **That night...**_

Bruce stood at the foot of the large mountain. He thought it was about 1000 metres to the building the 'guards' had pointed to. He began to ascend it, and continued for the whole night. At sunrise, he made it to the door, which was hard to open. The strength he had when he first started climbing had left him by now. As he pushed it open, he was greeted by the same person who had given him the flower.

"Do you have it?" He asked. Bruce reached into his pocket and pulled out the blue poppy.

"Good," the man said. "Now, in order to meet our master, you must complete some challenges. After you have defeated these men, your next challenge lies through that door." He gestured to a large door in the corner of the room.

"Fight?" Bruce huffed, a small cloud of steam coming from his mouth.

"Why, death does not wait for its victim, does it, Mr Wayne?" The man replied with a sneer. He walked over to the door in the corner of the room, and shut it behind him.

"What are you guys?" Bruce asked.

"We are part of the League of Assassins. Ninjas, I guess." One of them said.

"You're not meant to tell him that, Ron." Another one said. They started bickering like an old married couple, while Bruce took out the rest of the 'ninjas' (to be honest, if they were ninjas, you wouldn't want them protecting you from a murderer if they were in your house. They couldn't protect you from a fly). Very soon, all who were left were Ron and his partner.

"Do I really have to knock you out, too?" Bruce said. The ninjas both dropped to the floor.

"Good." Bruce chuckled. He walked over to the door, and opened it, revealing a room filled with fire. There were two safe places - where he was standing and somewhere on the other side of the room. The man was standing there.

"Find a way across the room. You will see the entrance to your next challenge." He said. Bruce sighted a loose rope hanging from the roof to one side of the room. He ran over to it, and started to climb it. When he reached the top, he saw that a roof beam was placed, that lead to the other side. He pulled himself onto it, and walked carefully over. The flame was just below his feet. He continued walking until he reached the other side. Three ninjas were standing there, talking about someone named 'Ducard'. Bruce had no idea who he was, but assumed he must defeat these people to reach the next challenge.

He did just that.

After the men were defeated, the fire extinguished itself and revealed a trapdoor in the middle of the floor. He thought he must go through there, so he did. As he opened the door, he noticed that it went straight down and curved down and continued where Bruce couldn't see it. As he was lowering himself into the tunnel, a great force pulled him down, and before he could grab hold of anything, he was racing through the slide at what felt like a hundred miles an hour. He came spilling out of the end of that beastly creation, and saw himself face to face with the same man that had led him through the course so far.

"Take out the men in this room," he whispered. "And our master will be happy for you to visit him." In a cloud of smoke, he disappeared.

It wasn't a challenge taking out the men. There were only five of them, and he had taken down about eight at the prison. He breezed through the challenge, but was knocked by something in the back of the head.

"The master will see you now." The person said, knocking Bruce out and dragging him towards the door.


End file.
